


Out on the Town

by HiddenViolet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Getting Into Trouble, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: The Legends get hammered and make trouble.





	Out on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of my DC bingo card. I am almost finished with the whole set. This is for the prompt Drunken Shenanigans.

“I can’t believe that you all went out and got drunk! That’s it, you are all grounded. Nothing for the next two weeks. No poker, no movies and no drinking.” There was a chorus of annoyed groans throughout the room.

“You can’t ground us we are grownups.” This mark came from professor Stein who looked indignant at being looped in with the rest of the Legends. The look that Rip shot him was completely unbelieving.

“Do I need to recount what exactly it was you were doing while drunk Professor?” Stein winced.

_They had started at a bar in the middle of London. None of them were entirely sure what the date was, even what the year was but they were there. Stein had managed to strike up a conversation with a fellow scientist. The two of them seemed to hit it off in the beginning. It wasn’t to last though. _

_Soon they were having an argument about something to do with elements and acids. Before long they were shouting. The next thing anyone knew Stein through a punch and knocked the guy onto the floor. The rest of the Legends stared in amazement as the normally calm professor began to whale on the guy. _

“That was just the beginning. You let Jax drink.” The man in question winced as his own actions were brought to light.

_After Stein had gotten into a fist fight the three of them had stumbled out into the night. The bartender decided that nobody was going to fight in her bar and that they had to go. They had continued on through the streets looking for another place to go drinking. _

_It was then that Jax had seen the park and they had stumbled into it. some of them were beginning to look down for the count but the rest of them were ready to make trouble. Jax suggested that they take turns climbing the trees in ridiculous ways. _

_When it came to his turn he was the indisputable winner when he stripped completely naked and begun to climb the tree. The rest of the Legends cheered him on as he did so. It was the arrival of the cops that necessitated their quick escape. _

“Ray I am most surprised at you of all people. You are normally so straight and narrow. How could you?”

_Their drunken walking had brought them to a small commercial area of London. There were plenty of shops around but most of them were closed. This was a little disappointing. Not super surprising consider it was about 2 AM. _

_They were wandering along when Ray had gasped. There in front of him was a bookstore. One that contained the entire Sherlock Holmes series. He made an unhappy noise at the fact that it was closed. He really wanted that book. _

_The rest of the Legends wandered over to where he was. Sara suggested that they just break in and take a copy, leave the money on the counter. None of them seemed to see the flaw with this logic so Ray did exactly that. _

“I can’t say that I’m surprised at you Mr. Rory. Although I have to say that you did go just a little far.”

_After retrieving Ray’s book they continued along their way. Still mostly drunk and anytime they felt like they might be sobering up Mick would pull out another bottle from somewhere and pass it around. That was keeping them pretty well drunk at the moment. _

_It was sometime after the third bottle had been produced from his coat that Mick had come across a wife crying silently to herself on the street. They had asked her what was wrong and she said that her husband was cheating on her with a whore up in their house right then and she didn’t know what to do. _

_So like any gentleman, Mick lit her house on fire with her husband and his mistress in it. It was just a little one to scare the bastard anyway. _

“And you Kendra. Really? Really? You couldn’t have restrained yourself just a little. You should know better. You are thousands of years old and were a mother.”

_They continued on their way to the residential area that was closest. They knew that their time was limited because either at some point they would be arrested for this stuff, or Rip would show up and do his ‘disappointed in you’ routine. _

_That was why they knew they had to keep moving. They were on the 6th bottle of alcohol that Mick had pulled out of his coat. That meant they were still fairly sloshed. Which was the reason that when they came across a man beating his wife that Kendra went into a blood rage. _

_By the time she was done with him he was bloody and terrified, the police now all believed in demons and no man in that neighborhood would ever lay hands on a woman again. _

“Finally, last but certainly not least, Sara. You are supposed to be the grown-up. You know that. I put you in charge for a reason. That is why I am stunned at what happened.”

_It was nearing the end of their time and they all knew it. It was just not going to happen. So when they came across a mobster giving an old man a shake down in his own store, they knew that they had to do something. _

_It was Sara’s idea. By the time they were through with that guy he thought that he was being punished by God and that he needed to spend some quality time in church. It had made all of them utterly delighted and felt like a perfect end to their evening. They were all still laughing when they came across their words nightmare. _

_An angry Rip Hunter who was ready to murder them all for the nights antics. _

“I simply can’t believe the recklessness of you all. How could you be so careless?”

“And how could you have all that fun without me there? You know I have to stay in bed for at least three more days. Couldn’t you have waited?”

“You. Are. Not. Helping. Mr. Snart. Besides, you should be resting, not listening to me chastise your teammates. Go back to bed!” Len gave a pout but slowly made his way back to his bed. They had decided to have their dressing-down in the infirmary. It wasn’t his fault they had come in during his mandated gentle walking time.

“Don’t worry boss, we can do it again once you are up and about.”

“No you will not!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. Or find me at Tumblr at angsty-violet.


End file.
